


Infirmary Visits

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Electricity, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Other - Freeform, Science, Team, ancient things, infirmary, season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident thanks to Zelenka gets Lorne to meet Keller officially for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infirmary Visits

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

“Come on, Major, stop whining,” Rodney grumbled as he and Sheppard helped one Major Evan Lorne towards the infirmary. Lorne hadn’t really said much except that he was hoping that his injury wouldn’t put him out of commission for too long-he’d been looking forward to his first team offworld mission.

“I’m not whining, I’m just…disappointed,” Lorne said, gritting his teeth as a misstep shot agony up his foot and leg. 

“Rodney, come back to my infirmary twice in one day?” A rather pretty, rather short young woman was coming to greet htem at the infirmary doors. She had pretty brown-ish/blonde hair, and she was the shortest woman that Lorne had come across in the city. She looked rather smart, too, her eyes sharply examining Lorne as they settled him onto a bed.

“Actually, the Major here startled Radek when he was working in the science labs. The Major managed to get himself a shock full of electricity,” Rodney snarked.   
Lorne shook his head. 

“I’d only greeted Radek and asked if he was ready to eat lunch. Apparently, he’d not heard me coming up behind him.” Lorne informed her. “I’m Major Evan Lorne, by the way.” 

“Dr. Jennifer Keller, pleasure to meet you,” She said, examining his foot which was mostly covered by his shoe. “I’m going to have to take your boot off, Major. Do you think you can hold still?” 

“I’ll try,” Major Lorne said, wincing. Major Sheppard was standing there, arms crossed over his chest and watching them with an interested look on his face, though he looked concerned as well. 

“Will he be alright, doc?” Sheppard asked. 

“Too soon to say,” Keller responded crisply. “How’d he get hit through his foot? Did he step on whatever it was that Radek was working on?”

It wasn’t surprising that she already knew McKay’s second in command, considering how often McKay was said to go to the infirmary. Lorne winced and gripped the edge of the bed tighter as she slowly and methodically worked the boot off of his foot. 

“We’re not sure,” Rodney said, turning towards him. “How DID it happen?”

“Apparently whatever Dr. Zelenka was working on zapped through the floor straight towards me,” Lorne explained. “It was broken, or at least it looked that way. I couldn’t really tell for sure, but it packed a punch, whatever it was.” 

“Well,” Keller began, as she was examining his leg. “You’ve got a few burns, but nothing overly serious. Obviously it’ll hurt for a while, and I recommend you staying off that foot for at least three days before doing any walking. I suggest staying here overnight, just as a precaution because you never know what happens when something ancienty is involved-”

“Oh, god, tell me you didn’t get ‘ancienty’ from Sheppard! Why is it that he always gets to name stuff!” Rodney complained loudly, causing Sheppard to smirk. Surprisingly, Keller didn’t get upset but instead just rolled her eyes-clearly she was used to Rodney’s antics. 

“Rodney, I just used the word-I didn’t heard Sheppard use that term before. It seemed like a good enough word to use. Trust me, I don’t want to encourage Sheppard’s bad naming habits. Teyla’s already told me some of the nicknames that he’s come up with,” 

“You two seem to be getting along then,” Sheppard noted, ignoring the rest of what she’d said. 

Keller smiled.

“Teyla’s a wonderful person to be around,” She admitted. “She makes me feel relaxed and she’s taught me quite a bit about her people. She’s very interesting, and strong, and of course her baby is very beautiful.”

Lorne blinked, and then remembered that Teyla was the lady on Sheppard’s team. He’d not really talked to her, beyond whenever they were on missions together, but she seemed-intense.

“So,” Sheppard said, changing the subject. “Lorne, you’re to stay here for tonight, and you’re off duty for…”

“I’d say at least five days,” Keller said, eyeing his injured foot. “And then light duty after that. Hang on, I’ll get you some pain killers, and then we can start working on fixing the damage,” She informed him, heading towards a woman that she called ‘Marie’. 

“In which case, I’m going to go and berate Radek some more,” Rodney huffed, and turned towards the doors-paused-and turned back to Lorne. “You want Radek to come to the infirmary? I can order him,” Rodney said the last part rather smugly, causing Lorne to roll his eyes and Sheppard to shake his head in amusement. 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing Radek, just to let him know I have no hard feelings. But if he’s busy, I don’t mind just waiting-” Lorne began, and Rodney waved a hand. 

“He’s not doing anything important-I should know, I have all the important things,” He said, and Lorne just stared at him as he walked out of the infirmary. 

“Rodney left already?” Keller asked, amused as she returned towards them with the woman-Marie-in tow. 

“I think it’s a girl,” Sheppard said with a wink, and Lorne laughed-then winced as he moved his foot wrong. “Sorry, Major, but I’ve got to get going too. Teyla was wanting me to see Torren again today, and I promised I’d do lunch with her,” Sheppard said apologetically as he glanced at his watch. 

Lorne waved him away, wincing as they were applying some sort of pain reliever on his foot. 

“Don’t worry about it, Colonel. Say hi to Teyla for me,” 

“And me too!” Keller chimed in quickly, gaining a grin from Sheppard even as he was taking off. Keller turned back to Lorne. “So,” She said with a grin. 

“So,” He echoed, when she didn’t say anything else. She seemed to think for a bit, before asking with a smirk, 

“You realize that since you braved the science lab, Rodney and Radek will likely have you back there a lot more often, right?”

Lorne was appropriately horrified by that thought, and-seeing his expression-Keller laughed. 

~*~  
End


End file.
